mionessandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly/Manuel Neuer
"Lil, snap out of it!" Livia waves her hand in front of my face. "Stop looking at him! If he looks at you, you're done for, Lil! Didn't you hear what happened to Alexis last week?" "Says the person whose eyes are fixed on Bastian Schweinsteiger!" I retort hotly. "Seriously, you are looking at him like he's a dreamboat!" "Well, he is!" Livia retorts. "But Manu's trouble, Lil, you have to get out of this and fast, before you're running off on a rainbow with him and he pushes you off!" "Bastian is just as bad, Liv! Seven girls have fainted in the past two days because of him! I don't want anything to happen to you! But Manu's not that bad, stop accusing him, he's just misunderstood..." "You're sticking up for him now?! And Bastian is being led on by Manu, can't you see that?" "And you're backing him up? C'mon Liv, they're best friends! They've always got the field - Manu's Head Boy too!" "I wonder how much he paid them." "Liv, stop it!" I yell. then Manuel turns his head...his eyes are so captivatingly blue...sweat rolling down his face...his jersey and his badge...standing there. I could go up to him...say hi... "Hey Manu, what are you looking at?" Bastian asks, turning his head and meeting Livia's eyes - she lets out a little gasp. I'm sure she's feeling the same way I am about Manu. "Alexander!" calls Bastian - and there he is - Alexander Ludwig, one of their posse. He strikes up a conversation, but doesn't take his eyes off Livia. Manu doesn't take his eyes off me either. "Guys! Guys!" Someone slaps us, and we both turn round to see our friend, Julchen, stood behind us. "Why were you staring at them?" "It's Bastian, Julchen! Just because I like the hottest guy in the school!" "Manu's hotter, I'm sorry." "Is not!" "Is!" "Is not!" Julchen facepalms. "I an surrounded by idiots. Two idiots." "Who?" I ask, knowing the answer already, ready to slap her. "The two IDIOTS who fell for MANUEL NEUER and BASTIAN SCHWEINSTEIGER!" "What's so bad about that? They're German, they're hot, they've got abs, what could go wrong?" We say at the same time. Then, they walk over. I feel myself falling, making an astounded noise, but...of course Livia's toppling too. We are caught by Julchen. "Go away," she says, placing her hand on her hip. "Ignore her!" We plead quickly, shooting a glare in her direction. "Hallo," Manu and Bastian say, helping us to our feet. We exchange a glance that says 'He touched me!' before looking back at the the spouses of our dreams. "Uh - Hallo, Manu," I say, feeling his hand on mine. "Uh - hallo to you too, Bastian," "We heard you fighting," Manu says slowly - his voice is wonderful...if he could sing me to sleep every night, I'd look forward to sleeping that little bit more. "We thought it was about who was hotter," Bastian adds. "It was," We blush bright red. "We didn't intend for you to hear." "Obviously it's you" Livia replied, before blushing deeply. "I mean, I, I....." She trailed off, embarrassed to say anything else. "Obviously it's you, Manu." I giggle, blushing as red as Livia had. "Of course," Manu laughed, winking at me. "Of course it's me," "Is not! It's me!" Bastian looked at Livia, winking. "This young lady has a wonderful taste in men, I should say." "It's me, because this young frau is always right," he says indicating to me. "Her taste is absolutely perfect, also. Seriously, she couldn't have found a better man," The bell rings, and our time with Manu and Bastian is cut short by Math class. Well, we were in the same classroom, but it wasn't the same. ---- "New seating plan," The teacher announces. "Front row, from left to right, in this order, Livia, Bastian, Lilly, Manuel, Julchen, Alexander." "#PerfectSeatingPlan." I whisper to Livia. "I know right," she replies. "Now we're sat with them in every lesson." "Hopefully that will get you to quiet down," the teacher finishes as we sit down. Livia rolled her eyes. "Like that's going to ever happen, with this seating plan." "Are you a rebel, Livia?" Bastian smirks. "You've got to admit, you like it, Bastian," Manu smiles. "What about you, Lil?" "Oh, no," I reply. "I'm just a Divergnerd..." I look down at the table. "Just a fangirl, nothing special." Manu lifts my chin. "Don't be silly, Lil," he says. "That's awesome." "Exactly." Livia smiled slightly. "Just the perfect girl for you, Manu." She said, grinning playfully. Manu would laugh. "Bastian likes the rebellious types." Livia laughed with him. "So, I've heard, I guess I could pass for that." Category:Stories Category:Livi/Basti Category:Lilly/Manu